


Two Halves of a Whole

by AlyssAlenko



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heartbeats, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Love, Magic, Neck Kissing, Past Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Smut, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Asra and Nessa find time to themselves after having defeated the Devil and four years after her death they're finally exactly where they wanted to be...Written for a kiss prompt I got over on tumblr from Goddesstiera: Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp. For a couple of my choosing.I would gift it to her but I am not sure if she's even in this fandom with me...Art by the amazing @pookyhuntress on Tumblr





	Two Halves of a Whole

Asra blinked awake, hand grasping at cold sheets where Nessa should've been, making him sit bolt upright, glancing around the small room above the shop. For a moment, he thought he'd dreamed her back into his arms, until he sat up, Nessa sitting at a small table nearby, his deck spread out in front of her, face screwed up in concentration as she listened to the Arcana—they'd stopped the Devil's plans but it never hurt to be cautious and check in. Her long flame red hair was disheveled, pulled over one shoulder in a messy braid, dressing gown falling off one shoulder, freckled skin glowing in the morning light streaming in through the window. He stared at her from under white lashes, eyes following her every move, before he cleared his throat to catch her attention. Nessa smirked shyly at him from across the room, sweeping all the tarot cards back into a neat stack, Asra beckoning her forward with a crook of his finger.

Her hands moved to the tie of her dressing gown, unfastening it, Asra gazing at the exposed skin, purple eyes clouded with lust as he reached for her; she'd wanted this for so long, wishing he felt the same. How much time had they lost pining for one another? Time they could have spent exploring each other instead. His lips were soft against hers, eager, as he pulled her down on top of him, her knees braced against the mattress on either side of his hips. She giggled as he flipped their positions, the sheets soft against her back, Asra hovering above her in the bed. Her hands were on his hips, her fingers pressing up under the hem of his shirt, pushing it upwards and drawing gentle circles on his bare skin, making Asra break the kiss with a gasp, his body reacting to her every touch. His pelvis rolled against hers as she worked the offending fabric up and off, Nessa leaning up to capture his lips once more, her hand pressed to his heart. Their hearts pulsed in time together—two halves of the same whole, the mark under his collar bone glowing faintly white against his tan skin. One heart, two heartbeats. Soft lips pressed against every inch of exposed skin, gentle fingers stroking the curve of her breasts before Asra ran his hands down her sides, caressing her skin bare skin as he mapped the curves of her body by touch, his mouth and hands committing every freckle, every scar to memory. His fingers glided down her legs, hands wrapping around her thighs and parting them in one fluid motion. Nessa shuddered involuntarily, a gasping moan escaping past her lips.

“I think I need to test what fires this new body up.” Asra chuckled between kisses.

“Please do.” She breathed, grey eyes fluttering closed and body arching off the pillows towards him. “Haven't we waited long enough?”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, warmth radiating from his body, his muscled chest teasing her own as he nestled his hips between her thighs and rolling his pelvis up into hers. Her hands slipped up his skin, memorizing every dip and curve, and began to move her hips up and down, gliding her hands along the planes of his body as she glanced at the flush on his cheeks violet eyes watching everything with eager curiosity, her red lips parted in a smile as she watched his face and all the emotions flickering across it, rolling her hips, and adding fuel to the fire she’d lit inside him. One hand rested delicately on his pectoral, the muscles of his chest, flexing under her hand as she ran her toes over his calf. Asra cupped her breast gently, smoothing his palm over her erect nipple and then drawing small circles around it with his thumb, fire following behind his fingers—his niche magic. Rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb, he tugged at it softly, making her breath hitch in her throat. He pressed the tip of his throbbing erection against her entrance, rubbing it up and down her slick folds. He groaned as he eased himself forward slowly, inch by torturous inch, her walls clamping tightly around his cock, his rhythm slow and steady as he rocked his hips into hers. Fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her hips to hold her still until he was fully hilted inside of her, filling her as she melted into his touch, meeting him thrust for thrust. Their bodies fit together like they were two puzzle pieces, meant to be joined.

“You are perfect—and mine, my dearest, darling Nessa. I love you.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her nose, making her giggle.

It was a sound he hadn't realized he'd missed until it was gone; there'd been no telling if they could have this again—her death tearing him apart far more than he cared to admit and he was determined to take it slow. He still couldn’t believe she was here, alive and in his bed, something that he’d thought would only happen behind his eyelids in dreams. His lips teased hers briefly, trailing down her neck to her chest, Nessa squirming underneath his attentions, every inch of her skin was tight, hot, and prickling with unreleased tension, his every touch reverent as if he was afraid he was going to break her. She cupped his face, brushing his smooth cheek with her thumbs, his purple eyes glowing with warmth as he thrust into her, her hips rocking in time with his, tendrils of cold emanating from her fingers as they wound into the mop of white hair atop his head, muttering unintelligible things as his teeth grazed a taut nipple, his hand stroked  down her stomach and between their hips, teasing her. Her core clenched around his shaft, stretching to accommodate his girth, when she came on a cry of his name.

Three years of waiting—of wanting—and the need crashed over him, breaking into a tidal wave of ecstasy he felt to his core, in every fiber of his being and he followed just behind, collapsing on top of her. Panting, Nessa kissed his shoulder, Asra disentangling himself and rolling off of her onto his back. He pulled her snug against his side, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. She hummed quietly to herself, snuggling against him and draping one leg over both of his, nestling her head into his neck and inhaling deeply as she drew a finger down his chest, tracing patterns on his skin. Her naked body pressed languidly up against every inch of his bare skin. Asra propped himself up on his right elbow a slow smile spreading across his face as he looked at her, hungry gaze sweeping over her body and she saw the blush creeping across his cheeks. She smiled up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye at the look of pure hunger on his face, want for her evident. Pushing a long silky strand of red hair off her face, he leaned down to kiss her, his hands caressing her bare sides. The air around them crackled to life, her magic flaring under his touch. She looked up at him seductively from under her long red lashes, grey eyes smoldering; his temptress.

His breath hitched in his throat, as she pushed herself off the mattress and pinned him beneath her in one fluid movement, settling her knees on either side of his hips, straddling him. Her fingers traced the contours of his lean muscles as she brought her mouth down to meet his, Asra's lips full and warm against hers. She rolled her hip as his tongue sought hers, probing her mouth in a mimic of what he planned to do to her later. She melted against him, moaning in pleasurable surrender into his mouth, their heartbeats pulsing in time together, his arms tightening around her waist pulling her closer against his as he lowered his mouth to the base of her neck where it met her shoulder, Nessa letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as he clamped his lips over her pulse point and sucked hard, his hand slipping up in between them to cup her naked breast gently. His lips trailed up her neck, hungrily seeking hers again, as she lowered herself onto him—she tasted like heaven and he never wanted to be without her again.

"I love you too, Asra. And I'm yours...now and forever." She whispered against his lips, his fingertips digging into her hips as he brought her hips down to his, body curling off the mattress towards her.


End file.
